


Pokémon Black and White: Homestuck Edition

by Analytical_Cochineal



Category: Homestuck, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Illustrated, Pokemon AU, Pokestuck, Unova AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analytical_Cochineal/pseuds/Analytical_Cochineal
Summary: A young boy is asleep in his room. It just so happens that yesterday, the 13th of April was his birthday. Though it was sixteen years (+1 day) ago he was given life today is the start of his Pokémon journey. Together with his friends he will walk across the soil of Unova and challenge the league while uncovering the secrets of a group with seemingly good natured intentions. Join them on this adventure throughout the region!





	Pokémon Black and White: Homestuck Edition

It was dark, the world engulfed by a blue twinkling blanket. The stars high up in the sky as most slept. Lulled by the calmness that was the night. The small town, right at the edge of water was filled with peaceful silence. The only sounds those of critters and leaves. Rustling as the wind played with wind chimes. Setting the piece to a nice and ordinary village.   
  
But eventually, like every day the blue disappeared, pinks and yellows blinking to life at the horizon. It greeting the world and its many inhabits. Waking them up as the day began. Like any other yet not. It different than the day before or day before that day. Today was special.    
  
The residents rose from their slumber, starting the day. Going around town. Doing their thing. The day crisp and breezy, the cold at the beginning of Winter. It a perfect day to go outside, if with a jacket, a hat and a scarf.   
  
An alarm clock beeped to life, scaring the shit out of the owner. Said owner kicking away the blankets and screaming. Not having heard that sound ever since the last day of school and currently freaking out because that sound was not normal. That was the sound of Satan's ass-crack of  a offspring coming to tear your ears off because guess what, you fucked up somehow. And now you're going to hell, fantastic.   
  
John sighed, glaring at the piece of electronic. Still in the clutches of sleep as he pressed the button. Feeling a headache come up. He rubbed his temple, murmuring while doing so. His whole body aching as he groaned and popped his back. Wondering what he had done last night to make him feel like he had an hangover. Not that he did, or at least he did not think he did. Did he? Nah, his dad wouldn't have allowed it. And he doubted his friends were that irresponsibl-   
  
Oh, right! His friends. They were here because of the slumber par-   
  
"Wake up John, you dummy! Breakfast will go cold!" John shrieked, caught out of his reverie. Not having expected someone suddenly bursting into his room. Even if it was just Jade waving her hands excitedly and like a tornado. A blob in his vision as he sought for his glasses and hastily put them on. Fighting the haze of sleep. She was as excited and jumpy like a sprung coil. As if she had just seen a Stoutland on their front pouch and had been allowed to pet it for eternity. But then again, she already had a Stoutland. Well, not owned by her but nonetheless she had lived her whole life with one. The fact that she was still so excited to meet every canine Pokémon even now now baffling.

Or, something like that. Wow, he really was not awake! Yet.   
  
He blinked his crusted eyes, staring at his cousin as she wandered around his bedroom. Picking up stuff and watching him expectantly. Verdant eyes big and jumping with unconstrained energy. Waiting for something, he supposed.    
  
John sighed, again. Messaging his face. Drowsiness still terrorising his cognitive abilities. That's right, he was starting his Pokémon journey today! Together with his lifetime buddies! How could he have forgotten that?! Or well, he did not really forget but whatever. It was early in the morning and apparently there was food downstairs so he wasn't going to start questionings things. Not now at least.   
  
He looked up, feet planted on the wooden boards of his bedroom. Planning to get dressed and start the day. The fatigue of sleep steadily washing away and his demeanour brightening.  Already imaging how the day would go before he even had clothes on. 

And speaking of clothes…

Jade was still staring at him, getting slowly impatient as she tapped her foot. Huffing and puffing while still smiling. Not really annoyed with him but definitely wanting for him to hurry up. Smoothing down her shirt all the while.

 

“Uh, Jade. I appreciate you waking me up but can I get dressed please? I will be down soon.” He stood up from his bed, stretching and made his way to his closet. Making it very clear to what he was going to do. Even gesturing the many duplicate t-shirts and pants currently residing in his drawer. His prep back but suddenly feeling kind of awkward about her being in his room. Not that he had trouble with it last night, they had all slept here. But the context was different now.

 

Jade blinked, long and hard until she got it and nodded. Her eyes doing a weird thing as she waved it off and walked back towards the door. Her boots heavy against the floor. The idea of seeing her cousin naked not a pleasant. Even for such an innocent activity. Her nose scrunched as she exited.

 

“Okay silly, but hurry up! We won’t wait on you you know! Not if you take too long!” And she was gone, taking her sunny and excited attitude with her. Humming and like him not able to wait until they got their first Pokémon and set their first step as Pokémon trainers.

John snorted, shaking his head and peering into his closet. Thinking of what he should wear. It was getting too cold for a simple Tee’s and he was going to have to pack extra shirts and pants too. Hopefully there were hotels and other kinds of establishments where they would be allowed to stay at throughout their journey where they could do their laundry.

Then he remembered that he had packed everything last night and glanced around his room. Searching for his stuff. At the foot board of his bed was a duffel bag and a fresh set of clothes. Carefully picked out for the occasion and because it was chilly outside. He did not want to freeze his balls off, no thank you.

He wandered over and quickly pulled on his clothes. Making sure that he had everything and strode over to this door. A hand on the doorknob and the vigour of a thousand men as he was ready. Ready as he would ever be. Ready since he was ten but had to wait because ‘the world was too dangerous’ and ‘who thought ten year old's could independently live alone and trek over a whole region. I will no stand for this!’ attitude of his father.

But again he looked over his room, filled with a strange sense melancholy despite that he hadn’t even received his Pokémon yet. 

 

Yesterday the floor had been littered with blankets and pillows. Mattresses and sleeping bags. Soft lights and the murmurs of aspiring trainers. Trying to predict what tomorrow would bring, what kind people the gym leaders were and what kind of Pokémon they would meet. Would it be hard? Easy. Or a combination of the two. They did not know and had let their imagination sink to the depths of their slumber. Waiting like everyone for the morrow.

Now it was gone, his room devoid of any sign of his friends or that there had been a slumber party. Aside from the packed bags of course and the waste from snacks. Magazines and a textbook haphazardly placed back in his book shelves, his room now feeling empty as the soft colours of morning streamed through his blinds. Renouncing the feeling of emptiness.

John swallowed spit, his features pinched and a bitter grin on his mug. His expression turning into mild disgust at morning breath and the gunk of junk food stuck between his gums. Right, first a bathroom trip and then food. Good.

He wandered to the bathroom, did his morning routine and then stumbled down the stairs. Giddy and not able to hide the spring in his step. Words already stumbling from his mouth as he saw his friends come into vision. Scouring the room while he talked.

“Good morning! What’s for breakfast?” The living room and the kitchen were conjoined as the tv stood right in front of the dinner table. Turned on and blaring some kind of movie. Rose was seated at the table, sipping tea and stroking her Pokémon Purloin who was pawing for the scrapes that were still on the table. Jade had apparently also taken seat after waking him up and was talking animatedly. About what John wasn’t sure, the moment he saw food he jumped in and started eating. Suddenly ravenous. Not really paying attention to anything else until he was filled and commenting about how it had gotten cold.

 

Jade looked up from her conversation, grinning while rolling her eyes. Elbows planted firmly onto the table top. The blonde next to her focusing her attention on the raven haired boy as well. But also taking note of the feline trying to jump onto the table. Gently pushing him down and keeping him away from the food. Taking all the while another sip like she was Victorian lady. With perfect back arched and an eyebrow the slightest bit raised.

“Well, it wouldn't have gotten cold if you had hurried up John! You’re lucky we didn’t choose our Pokémon before you came down.” Putting away his dishes John gawked at her, for a second afraid at even the thought that they had started off without him. Luckily, just when his brain decided to work again he caught on and sighed in relief. Giving his own grin as he rubbed his hands together. Looking around as he did so. A bit addled.

He saw Dave watching tv, somehow having missed him while he went down the stairs. Zapping through channels until he stopped at an interviewing platform. Just watching, emoting nothing. Not that he could see much with someone’s back turned to him but he was going to guess that the reason he stopped when an idol was being interviewed was because of ‘ironic purposes’. Probably already had a spiel ready for it.

But his thoughts laid elsewhere so he focused back on his green fingered cousin. Jaspers having wandered off to play with the Pidove on Dave’s shoulder.

“Well if someone had woken me up sooner I could have even helped with breakfast. But I guess you guys just forget about me!” He sobbed dramatically, waving a hand in the air as he reached for the doggie bed of his favourite salamander. Casey still sleeping, her fiery tail curled on top of her so it wouldn’t set fire to the bed. Snoring under a heat lamp.

He smiled, petting her forehead. A small rumble escaping the Charmander as he stroked the ridges of her eyes. Of course he hadn’t meant it but he kind of did feel like he was thrown out of loop, being the last one awake. It made the possibility of getting pranked all the more likely, even if his friends were less inclined than him to pull such.

“And let sleeping beauty awaken without her kiss? No chance bro, we had to wait for your prince. But I guess we kind of screwed that up with Jade going upstairs anyway. Thanks a lot Harley, he has only 24 hours to live. Was nice knowing you dude.” Instead of Jade replying it was Dave. Never looking away from the screen as he mumbled, petting and calming down his Pokémon. Eventually the Flying type hopping to his other shoulder and flying up to the highest cabinet in the room. Jaspers looking irked but interested, sneaking its way up to the grey dove.

John quirked an eyebrow, stepping away from Casey and leaning on the table. Hands on his hips as he eyed his best friend. 

“Really? Is that the only reason? And I only have 24 hours to live? Where did you get that idea from?”

Still not looking he responded again. But this time relaxed, giving Jaspers one pat before eyeing the Pidove pressed against the ceiling.

“Yeah bro, totally. A hundred percent, no doubt hands down the reason why we didn’t wake you up. I will miss you, a lot.  So, do you want roses or carnations on your funeral? I heard lilies were in but I don’t think you would appreciate them. We can also go for orchi-

“As much as I like to discuss funeral arrangements, or your blatantly need to compare John to a Disney princess we have other things to discuss at hand Dave.”

Dave stopped, rigid as he was interrupted. Not giving Rose the satisfaction of facing at her. His lips a pressed line. Emotions unknown behind his mask of impassiveness. Rose’s smirk a bit strained while also amused at her brother’s antics.

“Sure Rose, I get it. You obviously don’t want to hear my glorious voice. It’s a shame but I will have to move on. Nothing lasts forever, my reign was short, good times don’t last, etc.” 

Dave got up from his spot in front of the tv, shutting it off and took place at the dinner table. His face a wall of ice as he was still rambling. No force ever able to completely deter Dave Strider from his famous monologues. 

Rose rolled her eyes, picking up plates and placing them in the sink. All the while moving like a person of nobility. As if one mistake would send a noose around her neck. Making things that were so mundane somehow interesting to watch. Picking at her black nails for filth as she sat down again. Harley finishing up, like a whirlwind stacking dishes and returning to her spot. Practically bouncing. 

“I think we will manage without your _glorious_ voice for at least a short moment brother dear.”

Dave snorted.

“That’s what you say sis but don’t underestimate a Strider’s voice. Its like syrup and butter combined, one mess of gooey goodness you can’t get enough off.  You’re seriously missing out.”

“I’m sure I am Dave.” 

She sat up straight, like before and grinned. Even with her sense of aloofness not able to hide that like everyone else in the room that she was ecstatic to start this day. Hands clasped and fingers entrapped with each other. Her violet eyes glinting.

“As you are all aware, today we start our journey and so in turn we will also receive our Pokémon. Luckily for us someone decided to make the choice as fast as possible and delivered our future partners on our, or rather John’s front door step.”

John blinked, baffled as he didn't really understand. Jade grinning from ear to ear as she stood up and moved to the island of the kitchen. Getting out a navy present box from one of the roomy cupboards.

“What do you mean? I thought we were going to Profesor Lalonde to get our Pokémon? How else are we going to get Pokédexs? And how haven’t I seen the new Pokémon if they got delivered on my front doorstep!” He countered, confused as that had not been arrangement they had made. Plus he was wondering where his dad was. And Jane. Where did they go? He at least had wanted to see them off before he went and started his journey.

“And another thing, where is dad?”

“You mean uncle? He went off to drop off Jane and Jake at school. He will return shortly, I think. I’m not sure how long ago it was since he left. But he was the one who cooked breakfast so probably not a long time ago.” Jade piped in, thoughtfully. Putting the present box on the table and going back to her seat. 

John ‘oh-ed’, eyebrows crawling up to his hairline. Glasses crooked on his nose as he pushed them up. Smile back on his mouth as he stared curiously at the package. Hands folded.

“What’s in the present anyway? My birthday was yesterday, kind of late guys.”

Rose pinned him with a look but nonetheless continued. Her form a bit stiff at the mention of her mother but quickly catching herself. Not wanting think of her, not right now.

“Well, luckily enough for us, as I have said before the Pokémon we want got delivered to our door. And this, dear Johnathan is the key to our starting our journey.”

“Huh?” He didn’t need to say it, but he did anyway. His whole face spelling confoundment as he stared harder at the box. Swearing that it was moving. Wondering if his friends were playing a trick on him. Maybe he did rub off on them.

“But it’s just a present! I mean, not that whatever is in the present isn’t good or anything but what has it do with this situation?” She smirked, black lipstick stretching over her lips as she reached for the lime ribbon on top. Stopping only because Jade did it before her. Asking for permission in a small quip and carefully undoing the wrapping. Rose letting her as her amusement only grew at John’s reaction. Loving the flabbergasted expression on his face as he looked equally delighted and concerned.

Out of the box, an ashen one sprung out three Pokémon. Three different ones all looking around in curiosity. Stumbling onto the table as the Purloin paused in its actions of getting to the bird Pokémon. Shocked by the sudden reveal that there were other Pokémon in the room. The Pidove, having thought of flying to the staircase decided that, nope. It was staying where it was. This was a nice place, a nice place indeed. It had everything it needed. A nice view, it could see its trainer from up here and it was safe. Super safe. It was settled. It were not coming down. Nah ah.

Oshawott waddled forth, perplexed. Tepig looking around. Excited but too nervous to wander around. The smooth wood underneath its feet confusing it as it oinked softly. And Snivy backed away against the box, staring at everything and everyone in the group with suspicion. Narrowing it’s bronze snake like eyes. Hissing quietly.

“Pokémon! Oh my god!” John jumped from his seat, too excited to stay seated. Jade following along as she replied with a ‘I know!’. But immediately after, his jobbiliant attitude vanished. Glancing at the indigo wrapping at the edge of the table.

“Why were they in that box though? Didn’t they suffocate in there? Isn’t that against the law? To keep Pokémon in boxes? Are they okay?” Worriedly he looked them over. Puffing a breath of relief when no sign of discomfort was discovered. Aside from Snivy trying to become one with the rectangle object behind itself.

Rose shook her head.

“Don’t worry about that, they are fine. My mother, as difficult as she can be be would never harm a Pokémon.” She venomously said, scratching her chin. Wanting to continue instead of again lingering on the regional professor.

“But enough of that, which one do you pick, John?”

The buck toothed boy appeared surprised, pointing at himself. Biting his lip in the meanwhile. Kind of conscious of his rabbit teeth.

“M-me I get to pick first?!” Rose smiled again, like a serpent. But genuine nonetheless. His cousin humming along and Dave nodding. Like it was obvious as to why he should pick first.

“Of course John, who else? We are all here gathered at your home, yesterday was your birthday and it was delivered on your front porch. It is in your liberty to pick the first one. See it as a late birthday gift. Or favour, whichever suits your fancy.” The blue boy chuckled, uneasy. Not having thought that he would be the dealbreaker and the one with absolute freedom. Having thought that he would have gone as second or just picked the last one. He hadn’t been able to choose the moment he heard about the news so this was extra vexing. They were all so mesmerising and good partner material. Except, maybe for the Snivy. Is it, okay?

He glanced at the creatures on top of the table, wrinkling his nose. Hearing in the back of his head his father scolding them for letting the Pokémon on the table in his fatherly way. Soft but reprimanding as he baked a cake. He wrinkled his nose again, remembering last nights sweets he hadn't touched. He looked over at the counter and saw another cake standing there. At least it didn’t look like anything from Betty Crocker was used, he hoped so at least. 

John looked back, frowning. The Pokémon staring in confusion. The chubby otter walking to him, clumsy on his navy feet as it blinked with its huge beady eyes. Cocking its head. Patting the shell on his belly and sitting down on his adorable blue butt soon after. Interested in both the boy but also the shiny yet crumbly surface of the tabletop. Grabbing for a tiny piece of toast that had fallen from a plate. Poking his tongue as it thoughtfully chewed.

He hmn-ed, waited and stared into its black eyes. Waiting for something, like a sign from that said ‘This *Pokémon* fits you!’. Or, this obviously is the choice you should go for numbskull! Anything!

In the end, as the water type chirped and tried to make the teen in front of him react, he scooped up the freckled sea otter in his arms. Sold as he carefully embraced it. Years of handling Casey paying off as it first squealed in surprise but quickly calmed down. Purring and flapping its arms at the attention and affection it received. Snuggling right into John’s arms. The male giggling along, later denying that he had done so. Pushing his own cheek against its pearly dotted one. Drunk on giddiness and just the whole idea of going out there, with this Oshawott and to see the world! It was a dream come true! Every child’s dream! Especially with a Pokémon like this.

“I guess that settles it then, the Oshawott goes to John. Who is next?” John settled the sea creature on his lap after having cuddled with it. It clinging to his shirt as it nestled into his warmth. Content.

Dave and Jade shrugged at Rose’s question, neither having the preference or the need to call second. Watching like everyone the last two on the dinner table. The Tepig having grown brave and walking around while the Snivy was still trying to back away into the box. Having changed its tactics and now acting like it was a statue. That if it stayed still enough for a lengthy period of time that they would leave.

Eventually, as the day had to move on and they couldn’t stay here and draw sticks Dave piped up, feigning nonchalance. In a monotone voice as he clicked his syllables together.

“I guess I will go second then, if you don’t mind Jade. As the best friend of his royal dorkiness I get the right to go after him.”

Jade laughed, grateful that he decided to take initiative. Having started to feel awkward and nervous. Really wanting a Pokémon but not wanting to stand in between the preferred choice of her friends. No, no thank you.

“No problem, go ahead. I don’t mind at all.” Dave nodded, a slight bob of the head and peered at the sight in front of him. The piglet moving around, curiously glancing up. Particularly at the water type in John’s arms and the Snivy still clinging to that present box. But then it focused on the red kid, literally as his shirt depicted a record scratched through the middle. Or it was a Pokéball, no idea. The drawing was so shitty and probably meant to be indecipherable. It groined, curious as its ears twitched and then moved forward. Stepping slowly into his personal space and then laying at the edge where his lap was. Curling up in itself and staring up at him with blinking grey eyes. Waiting. 

Nothing came through, nothing broke the perfect poker face the Strider held. It a quiet moment as he stared in an unbroken trance. Or at least, they thought so. Not really sure with his sunglasses.

Then he shrugged and patted its head. Whistling softly and waiting for the familiar weight on his shoulder. It coming soon enough, if a second late. The Pidove cooing from his shoulder and inspecting the fire type who was now oinking happily. Attention on the bird who was twisting its head. 

“I guess fate choose. Can’t say I blame him though, of course it would fall for this Strider charm. No one is able to resist, no lady, no dude and no mon. Nobody can resist this Strider’s hot bod.” 

“No lady, no dude and no Pokémon huh? Is that a confession I hear brother dearest?”

The only sign of irritation shown was the slight dip of the even line of his lips. It only visible to the people who had known him for years. Otherwise his mask was impeccable.

“No, I’m not confessing anything. Just saying that I’m an Olympian god and that I can’t help being so naturally attractive. It’s a curse Rose, a curse I must bear as I refuse lovely suitors left and right. Don’t you understand the agony I live in? The pure unadulterated grief I carry when I realise nobody will love me for who I am.”

It was a rolling fest, Rose participating in it as she rolled her eyes again and focused back on the matter at hand. Jaspers back at her feet as the feline had lost interested in chasing the dove.

“Yes of course Dave, it is a shame. Now, Jade seeing as Snivy is the last one left you don’t have much choice.” She trailed of, moving her body so that she could see the green serpent. Cocking a brow at its puzzling behaviour.

“Or we can go to the lab and ask if there are any other Oshawott's and Tepig's left.”

Jade wildly shook her head, like a wet dog. Her ebony long hair swaying as she lowered herself to her knees, abandoning her chair. Making herself look as harmless as possible but still visible. Drumming her fingers soundlessly on the table. Multiple coloured strings and rubber bands dangling from her long digits.

“No need Rose, I’ve always wanted to raise a grass type and Snivy is an amazing species I would love to bond with” She whispered, having wanted to gush more but holding it in. trying to win its trust as she knew it was scared to death. Despite a brave face trembling on its tiny half moon legs. Staying put.

Her gaze turned soft if a bit sullen, doing her best to appear the image of tranquillity. 

“Besides, I can’t leave this guy alone. Unless it wants to. I don’t want it to think it won’t be chosen because it feels scared. I will befriend it! Every Pokémon is worth bonding with!” 

On that note she remained like that. Making herself smaller and smaller until only her chartreuse eyes peeked over the wood from the table. Determined.

They, understanding what she was trying to do sneakily moved away. Chosen Pokémon coming along with them as their respective trainers carried them. Quietly making their way upstairs to John’s room. Giving Jade and her partner some space.

 

John bursted into his room, still giddy as he set Oshawott on his bed and observed it nosing around. It first interested in the foreign environment before curling back up to him. More interested in human contact than plush blankets and pillows. He did not mind at all, stroking his head. Now kind of regretting not waking up Casey to meet it. Not that the house Pokémon would see much of his partner. But that was not the point. He just wondered what her reaction would be.

His friends made themselves home, like yesterday. Rose opting for a chair and Dave standing upright as he let the Tepig wander around. Following it with his eyes.

Rose hummed, stroking the Purrloin on her lap. Looking content as she started up conversation. Listening attentively to any sound that would tip off Jade’s progression. Having every ounce of faith in her that she would succeed in getting its trust. Maybe not immediately but bit by bit. She certainly had the patience for it.

“That was quite eventful, I wonder what happened to that Snivy. It doesn’t really look too well off.” John hmd-ed.

“Yeah, but nothing we can do about it.” He commented, too engrossed with his own Pokémon to think of someone else's. Kneading the blue scruff at Oshawott’s collar. The white otter sinking into the touch.

“Hmn, I suppose so.”

“Not everything needs to be psychoanalysed Rose. Maybe it's just a skittish Pokémon. Not every Snivy is as aloof as it looks.”

“That’s funny, coming from you Dave.” He shrugged, like he was trying to compete in a contest for most loose shoulders. Swaying on his feet. His stance from relaxed having changed to something else. Something nobody had taken notice of but Rose. Arms stiff and every movement planned. 

“I think that’s just common sense Rose. But anyway, hey Egbert!” 

“Ye-yeah!” The blue boy stammered, caught off guard. Springing up as Oshawott clung to him in surprise. Not having expected the sudden movement. 

He looked at Dave, Tepig at his feet and Pidove still on his shoulder. Preening its wings. 

“What is it Dave?”

“What about a Pokémon battle? It’s a rights of passage when first gaining your Pokémon, right? We can’t kick this off without a battle between friends. Can’t let the fans hanging you know? Also it would be ironic.” John narrowed his eyes, knowing that stating that it was ‘it’s ironic’ was Dave’s thing but not sure of why he said it and how a Pokémon battle was ironic in any way. It honestly sounded terrible! A Pokémon battle inside the house?! They could trash everything and he had just cleaned up yesterday! Plus the way he said it, it sounded like he needed an excuse. He had no idea what or why, last time he remembered Dave was not the impatient or the hot headed guy in the group. It would ruin his ‘cool kid’ aura. 

But...it did sound interesting and he was still high on endorphins. So after a thought, kicking his feet and standing on them he nodded. Expression determined as he placed the Oshawott on the floor. It blinking blankly before understanding what its new trainer wanted. Grinning and hopping as it got into stance. Bonking its shell. 

“Sure Dave, let’s do it!”

“Um John, I don’t think that this is a good ide-”

“Alright, let’s get the party started. A battle between you and me bro, we’re doing it. We’re making it happen. Can’t stop me now. I’m on fire. Well, not really unless you count ice as something burning but you won’t be able to stop the churning of the sick beats I will dish out!”

“Oh it’s on!”

Dave got into stance as well. It simple compared to john who was pointing and bending his knees to look dynamic. His hands in his pockets and his head slightly tilted. Rose picking up her chair and moving farther away while shaking her head. Knowing that this would end up bad and not partaking in any of it. Her Pokémon also sensing this as it followed her.

“But you can’t use Bowie!”

“Of course not John. That would be really uncool of me and you know I would never to anything that isn't cool.”

“Hahaha yeah, of course.”

Tension vibrated in the room, both starts staring at each other. Trying to predict each other as their Pokémon waited for their trainer’s command. John ending up going first as Oshawott jumped forth. Running forward and bumping into the piglet.

“Oshawott use Tackle!” The red pig rubbed its forehead with tiny hooves. Sniffing for a second before regaining its posture. Fire flaring from its nostrils as it moved in as well.

“Classic move John, sticking with the basics.” 

“They don’t know any other combative moves, brother.” 

“I know Rose, I was being sarcastic. Tepig also use Tackle.”

Tepig tackled the otter who pouted at the assault. Returning the favour once again as the cycle continued. No other option available unless they wanted to use Growl, but neither trainers thought of it. This repetitiveness ending when Tepig fainted, struggling as it collapsed and fell unconscious. The water type panting with exertion but patting itself on the shell. Proud as John picked it up and spun it around. Proud as well.

“Yes! We did it! Our first battle and we won! I knew you could do it Oshawott.” It chirped, happy too. Nuzzling with its brown nose. Dave sighed, picking his Pokémon up. Murmuring praise even if they hadn’t won. It was to be expected, even if neither Pokémon knew any elemental moves yet Oshawott’s speed helped him in the end. It wasn’t anything that could be helped. Maybe he shouldn’t have proposed the idea in the first place.

“You did great too Dave! I can see that Tepig likes you.” The light haired boy smiled, sadly. Covering up his disappointment behind a blank mask. Like always, hiding what happened behind his fabricated facade. 

“Sure I did.”

“Hmn, I hope you two realize the trouble you’re in because I’m not going down with you.”

The boys glanced at Rose who looked exasperated. Faking irritation as she gestured to the room. Amusement still there but not so if it meant she had to help along because she didn’t stop it. They did, look around and paled at the appearance of John’s room. It was messy, from top to bottom. More than messy really, it was dented and scorched, for some reason. There were animal footprints on the floor and dust everywhere. Somehow there was even some scratches on the ceiling. Somehow. Neither having any clue as to how that happened as their Pokémon had stayed on the ground. 

They stood in silence, having no idea how to fix this. Everything quiet as they soon enough heard thundering footsteps coming from the stairs. It loud when it was so silent. 

The bedroom door swung open and John jerked backwards, apology on the tip of his tongue? Hoping that this was not enough reason for his father to ground him and cancel his journey. That would be a short adventure. 

But instead of a sternly glare or a parental figure was Jade. Beaming and looking funny at the appearance of the room. Shrugging as she came through, Snivy in tow. It looking around but still cautious as it stayed behind the noirette. Clinging to her grey skirt.

“I knew you were going to battle! I mean, pretty dumb for doing it in the house but I understand the temptation. I just can’t believe you didn’t wait for me!” She pouted, playfully. Smiling right after as she peeked at the ceiling. Her brows creased.

“How did you even get filth on the ceiling?” Everyone shrugged but her, that question forgotten as she jumped forth and observed each respective starter Pokémon. Nodding and then standing right beside Dave. Winking as she said the next thing.

“Anyhow, now it is my turn! If you don’t mind Dave I will be challenging my dorky cousin to a duel.” Dave hmn-ed and moved aside while John yelled ‘Hey!’. Having recovered from the short moment of panic he felt. The red teen going over to his twin who smirked and got out her healing supplies. Acting aloof as Rose healed his Pokémon. Standing right beside her with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall. The picture of apathy. 

“Sure J-dog, just don’t let a billion years old spirit take over your body to help win the duel. That be totes not cool. Also stay away from pyramid shaped objects.”

Jade took his place, Snivy jumping in front of her. Not having heard what Dave said as she was concentrating. Ready to fight.

John floundered for a moment, his Pokémon in no state to fight after his first battle.

“We-wait Jade! Oshawott is on low heal-”

“No problem John, I will take care of that.”

Coming to his rescue, Rose picking up the otter Pokémon and treating its wounds. Patting it on the head as she then went sit back. Giving a thumbs up to continue the fight.

 

The water type flexed its chubby arms and legs, doing the same as before as it got ready. Not in any way discouraged that it was facing a grass type.

“Okay, let’s battle!”

Like before he took lead with Tackle. Doing the exact same thing as before as there was no other option. Jade doing the same except starting of with Leer. Lowering his defensive as he kept on attacking. Getting angsty when his Pokémon's Defensive got really low and the Tackles Snivy dished out did more damage than his did. But by pure luck Oshawott dodged and took the last HP the snake mon had left. It falling to the floor with a cry. Scuffed as the bedroom was even was worse for wear.

But that did not matter, it had been already dirty. It was just, the tv was now knocked over. Luckily no scratch on it but one of the tables was split in half. Oops. 

He gained a level, Oshawott descending to level 6. Those two battles having been enough experience to cause the change in his stats. 

Glad he picked up his Pokémon and hugged it. Careful of its injuries. The Snivy a lot more vicious than it appeared. Rose shaking her head as she once again healed the little otter and then went over to Snivy and did the same. 

Jade shook her head, smiling. Sighing as she turned to her Pokémon and gave it a thumbs up anyway. Letting it know, once it was conscious again that it did not matter that they didn’t win. To be able to become good you had to lose a few times, more than a few. That was how you became strong. Through trial and error. 

“You did good Snivy, I’m proud of you.” 

The green serpent peered at her and then huffed. Glancing away as it crossed its arms. Looking at the floor as it quietly thought. A lot more calm unlike before. Apparently it had needed that. Still it was evasive to psychical contact and it rejected its trainers touch. Jade chuckling as it sprung away. Rubbing her arm at the reaction.

The mood lightened, even when their environment was anything but. The pent up energy released as their first battles concluded. Most bursting in laughter as even Dave let out a small smile. Content. 

Rose dusted off her skirt, despite that she hadn’t done any physical labour and walked towards the door. Her bag on her shoulder. Opting to leave as Jaspers followed her, right at her heels.

“As entertaining as it was I think that it is time to leave, the world won’t wait for us.”

Jade cocked her head, wiping her cheek. Sweat clinging to it as she had been worked up by the battle. It exhilarating even if only three moves were exchanged. Smiling as her bubbly voice came through.

“But what about you Rose? Don’t you want to battle? It’s fun!” The lavender girl shook her head, all grace and posture as she stood right in front of the door, her thoughts elsewhere.

“No thank you, I’m good.”

 

“Oh, okay. She is right though, I want to get my Pokéde-!” Jade stopped right before she could finish her sentence. The door opening with a creak. Though not by Rose or any of the other youth in the room, no. At the door opening was a tall man with a fatherly presence. A pipe and gentlemanly hat on his head. First a smile on his lips at the sight of his son and his friends. But that smile quickly fell as he saw the room next, it a complete mess. Even more than a mess, it was a war zone! Luckily no electronics had been broken but there were dents in the floor and tears in John’s bed comforter. How had thing happened?!

Everyone stood frozen, like a picture. Jade with her arms in the air, John with wide eyes holding his Oshawott and Dave standing against the wall like before. But now the frown was pulled down by a single inch. His eyes darting from behind his shades. 

Rose smiled, arms behind her back as the cat Pokémon went right between mister Egbert’s legs and disappeared into the hallway. Meowing as she followed suit. Smug as she smirked.

“It’s good to see you sir but I’ll be going. Good luck and thank for the wonderful breakfast.” She passed him by, the adult not able to say anything as he was still in shock. 

Jade followed right behind her after dealing with her own surprise. Returning Snivy to its ball and grabbing her bag. Waving as she shot an apologetic look at John.

“Bye uncle! Was nice to see you! Thank you for the food!” 

Dave, just when Dad Egbert’s started to come back to the land of the living absconded right behind the girls. Pokémon in his arms as he hadn’t thought about putting them back in their balls. His shoulder bag slung over his bicep haphazardly. Saluting with two fingers and flicking his thumb, for extra irony. It not really working as the adorable creatures in his arms negated the cool effect.

“Bye Egbert’s dad, I’ve got things to do. Cool things, rad things. Things so hot and yet so cold it’s pretty much a Katy Perry song. Gotta hang with the K Perry, man. Later.” 

The door closed behind him, leaving the father and son behind in complete and utter stillness. Only the sea otter in the room moving and ‘speaking’ as it squirmed in John’s grasp and clicked. Confused as it became concerned. Having only known its trainer for less than an hour but knowing that such silence was already pretty uncharacteristic.

A moment passed, maybe more. Maybe less, he was not great at keeping the time or guessing it. That was more Dave’s thing. The boy blubbered, waving his arms after setting the blue creature down and stammering. Trying to come up with a good excuse as he had never seen his dad so astonished in his life. 

“I uh-eh-oh I can-no please-I ah!” While he fumbled with his words, his mind coming to a blue screen the man sighed. He rubbed his temple, trying to sooth the crease of his stress lines. His look troubled as he glanced around the room, not able to believe it.

But then, surprisingly he laughed. Loud and burly as the teenager clamped his mouth shut. Out of all things happening that even more shocking than what had already happened. 

Dad Egbert sighed, his eyes becoming soft. His hand brushing the dust at his knee, despite there not being any and coming closer. No sign of anger present. Just a sense of nostalgia and slight annoyance. But not directed at him.

“Ah, I probably should have seen this coming. The moment you got Casey you had been ready to challenge anything that knew how to fight. Even if she wasn’t up for it. Of course the second you got a battle ready Pokémon this would happen.” He shook his head, smiling. Hands on his hips as he was already making plans to clean this up.

“I will have to start cleaning soon though, Jane will blow a fuse if she saw this. Don’t want her to think that I’m playing favourites because you got off the hook.”

He stood in front of the teenager, John less tense but still confused. Wondering if he had somehow gotten into the Twilight Zone. His ease only slowly getting back as his father went to sit one knee. Beckoning the Pokémon forth. The otter waddling towards him, stretching its neck as the parental figure scratched the its scruff.

“Is the little guy arlight? By the looks of the room it was not a tame battle.” The bespectacled youngster gaped like a fish, regaining his cool when the chance of his father blowing up was completely out of the window. Coughing in his hand.

“Ye-yeah! Rose healed him! As good as new. Dad, you should have seen him! He was so quick! It was amazing!” His vigour returned, his arms up in the air as he tried to mimic what he had seen with his hands. It being impossible to do so but the message not lost. His partner in return purring as it also tried to mimic him.

Mister Egbert chuckled, clearly amused at both his son and the creature was now hopping up and down. Action movies replicated as it fell on its nose but quickly got up. Determined as John picked it up again. Not able to let go of it and it not minding it.

He rose to his height, snorting. Quite proud.

“That’s good, son.” It became silent once again, John’s rambling coming to an end. Noticing that his father looked sad. Smiling through it but still sad. 

He exhaled breath, getting something from the pocket of his trousers. The boy looking up as he did so. Also not wanting to say goodbye but knowing that he had to. Otherwise he would never discover the world, or at least a fraction of it. He had to be free, had to see what the world was made of. And to do that he had to make sacrifices.

The man held a watch like object in his hand, shining under the frosty morning light. It had a grey colour scheme, was high tech and came in the colour blue. Similar to the text colour he used for his online handle. A small cord and adaptor attached to it in plastic right next to the device. The raven haired boy stared in awe, not believing it. Having heard about this device and seen it in commercials but not having thought he would see it so soon in his father’s hands. A Xtransceiver! Was this for him?

“Dad? Is that for me?” The middle aged man grinned.

“Yes, yes it is. I wanted to give it yesterday on your birthday but wasn’t able to. I was so busy with work and you were busy with your friends. In the end I decided to give it to you today, as a marker for your journey. It will help after all. You can call me anytime, I registered my number already in there.” John took it, cradling it in his hand. Oshawott curiously glancing over. It trying to get in in its paws but the boy not letting it. If it was anything like Casey it would try to chew on it and he couldn’t have that.

He slipped it on, for a second needing help to get the clasp right. Activating it and completely enthralled with it. Wanting to mess around and check out all its features. But he didn't, not right now at least. It was not the moment. Instead he embraced his dad, careful of the Pokémon in his arms. Thankful as he held him around the middle. Absentmindedly wondering if he would ever grow so tall. Only reaching to his chest.

Mister Egbert was surprised at first, his son never having been overly affectionate. But then he smiled, big and yet bittersweet. KNowing that he had to let him go, let him grow. Find his place in the world. Even if it hurt to let him go.

“I’m going to miss you dad.”

“Me too son, me too.”

“I will miss Casey, Jane and even your terrible baking.”

“Casey comes first?”

“Yes, don’t tell Jane.” The father laughed at the joke, John muffling his own laughter. They separated. The boy ready to go and the father not so ready but knowing that that did not matter. It was time to say goodbye, but not for forever. One day he would return and on that they day they would celebrate.

John grabbed his backpack, pulled it onto his shoulders and placed the mon on his bed. Grinning an apology as it blinked. Returning it to its ball and pocketing. Facing the door as he made a break for it.

“See you da-!”

“Wait! Before I forget!” He skidded to a stop and turned around. Saying nothing but a bit miffed that he wasn’t out of the house yet. His father approached him and gave him his trainer card and another Xtransceiver. Though instead of indigo this one was lighter coloured, reminding him of aquamarine.

“Because you’re a trainer now I got a discount and I seeing as I didn’t want Jane to feel left out, and so that she can call you personally I got her one as well. If you arrive in Stration, will give it to her? I forget to give it to her this morning.”

John sighed, snorted and nodded. Pulling it into his backpack. He slung it back on his back and ran into the corridor. Now leaving for real.

“Bye dad!”

“Farewell son, have a good trip!” The young trainer ran down the staircase, barely glancing at the living room. Casting a look at Casey and giving her one last pat before storming out of the house. Startling a group of Pidove that had gathered in front of his house. They scattered, flying away into the frosty breeze. The sun glittering on the waves as it crawled its way up. Still morning as the boy hummed. It a beautiful yet cold day. 

He rushed to the Pokémon lab, foregoing everything else. It luckily not far away in this little town. His friends were already there, waiting for him. The only ones with their Pokémon still out being Dave and Rose. Catching sight of him as he yelled. The three of them perking up at the sight of him. For a second worried that mister Egbert had actually grounded him.

“Hey, guys! How could you leave me like that?! You traitors!” Jade giggled lightly, having no explanation. 

“We are, we are. But you got out fine! I don’t think he was too mad seeing your cheery mood!” He halted in front of them, excited as he balled his fists and thrusted his left arm forward. Showing off his new gadget. They looked intrigued.

“Yeah, well. I doubt he is happy with the mess but he was understanding. He also gave me this! Cool right! This will make it easier to communicate.” The three looked at each other before nodding and showed their own forearms. Xtransceivers clasped on their wrists, the only thing different being the shade they came in.

Jade’s was lime, Dave’s was bright red and of course Rose’s was violet. John gasped.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“We thought you knew? Anyway as you said it does make things easier. Let’s exchange contacts! I wonder if you can register handles.” They found out soon enough, their respective handles glowing on to their contact screens. All ready as they faced the door of the lab. Ready for what was to come.

“Let’s do it!” They entered the lab, murmuring hello’s as they stood in the middle of a grey tiled room. Various appliances scattered around the place, machines humming and thrumming. The place a strange mix of tidy and messy. Like someone had just cleaned it up but was slowly getting it dirty again. At first glance nobody was here, puzzling the four. Having been sure that the professor would be here.

John shuffled on his feet, uneasy. Looking at Rose who shrugged, annoyed that he had thought she would know what her mother was up to.

“Huh, profesor Lalon-!”

“Yes, you called!” A high pitched voice answered, coming from their right. Not having seen the more warmly furnished section of the lab. A few wizard and psychic Pokémon statues here and there, though nothing grand or massive like Rose had described. 

A woman turned from the table she had been working on, papers in hand as she leaned on the table. A Minccino right beside her, munching on a Pacha Berry as it also noticed the visitors. Continuing to eat as it observed them. All class and poise as her brightly coloured nails tapped the surface. Her vowels slurred as she appeared surprised at their appearance, for some reason. But quickly composed herself as she put the papers down, straightened her lab coat and ambled towards them. Trying to hide a martini glass under the table.

Black pumps clicking against the wooden floor, her equally black lips spinning into a smile. Open as a book and yet as closed off as a safe. Seemingly easy to read until you actually tried to uncover her. 

She greeted them, elevated to see them as she shuffled through her stuff. Standing before her professional desk while searching through her mess. Rose face palmed, not at all amused by her mother’s messy tendencies. Even if she was unorganised herself.

“Hi there kiddos! It’s good to see you! How are you? Hadn’t thought you would be here so soon but then again it was only an half hour ago since I delivered your Pokémon. How are they by-the-way?” She picked through documents, most of her attention on them as the ‘kids’ half heartedly replied with ‘fine’ or ‘okay’. Rose growing increasingly annoyed the longer her mom took to get to the point.

She pursed her lips, concluding that what she sought was not on the table top.

“That’s great. Can you show 'em? I want to see which one you choose and the such, you know. And how they’re reacting towards you.” 

They glanced between themselves, shrugging before complying. She was the Pokémon Professor, she probably knew best when it came to this. 

John and Jade called out their Pokémon, the other two teens already having them out. The mons giving their respective cry. Blinking as they recognised the environment. The Snivy less paranoid at the familiarity surrounding it.

At the sound of Pokéballs opening and clacking shut Professor Lalonde shot up. Pulling out a black bag that she hid behind her back. For some reason thinking they hadn’t seen it yet when she was looking for it. 

She strutted towards them, smile still on her face. Lipstick as dark as the night as she observed the Pokémon. Nodding and bobbing her head, showing teeth in her grin when she saw their state.

“Oh that’s unusual! They already look like they went through a wringer! Did you already have a Pokémon battle! How fast! Can’t wait can you, you little rascals!” The Unova starters chirped in her presence, recognised her as well. Her finger at her lip as with one hand she still held the bag behind her back.

“Maybe that’s why it look like they already trust you! Especially Snivy, I hadn't thought it would bond with anyone. Good on you Jade girl.” Jade chuckled while rubbing her nape. Uncomfortable like everyone else. Nobody liking that she still treated them like little kids. Or maybe that was just them, who knows.

She directed her attention back to the group as a whole. Talking with her hands while still looking like a sophisticated lady. 

“Would you three like to give your Pokémon a nickname? No shame in giving it none, we aren’t all such great namers like Rosie.” She winked and Rose had to do everything to not show her distaste. Smiling through it all, her face pained with the glower she held back.

The three thought, deep and considered it. John initial response was to say yes, but he could not come up with any name. It had been easy when he was young but now it was difficult. Especially as he was going to name his partner. He couldn’t just change it out of the blue if he messed up! And he had no single idea that sounded right. 

He shook his head, looking at the blue creature at his feet. Giving it a pat.

“No thank you, maybe later when I can think of something. I guess I will find something along the way.” The otter did not mind, just wandering and going to the Tepig to play. Boasting about its victory while the piglet, good natured took it. 

Miss Lalonde took it and moved on.

“What about you Dave, anything?” He feigned trouble. Holding his chin and humming, like he was actually thinking. Already having thought of it and doing this just for the sake of irony. Smiling from the inside for his subtle joke.

“Yeah, I will go for Theodore.” The group looked surprised at his choice, especially Rose who eyed him up. Brows raised.

“Oh? Going for something fancy? That’s nothing like you Dave, are you trying to copy me perhaps?” Dave shrugged, faking nonchalance. Responding with an air of indifference.

“Oh, you don’t even know the half of it Rose.” 

“Okay...Ja-!”

“Greg! Petunie! Locus! Locust? No, that’s a grasshopper. Verdant! Miri! Vita! Sage! Sage? Sage!!! I think I’m going with Sage, you seem like a wise guy. Plus it means green! Totally fits us, right?” She looked for approval but was met with a stony gaze and a flick of a leafy tail. In the end she took it, smiling wide and bright as she tried it a couple more times on her tongue. Satisfied as it felt right. 

“That’s great!” The female adult clapped her hands. For a second showing the bag before quickly pulling it behind her back again. Laughing airy as the four sighed at her behaviour. Wondering who she was trying to fool.

“Now that that is settled we can move on! The reason why I called you here is to-”

“To give our Pokédexs, right mother? So we can record every Pokémon we encounter and if we catch them the blanks get filled in. All for your  _ precious _ research, correct?” Interrupted the professor blinked, not having expected that. Her mouth quirking up as she did her best to keep up her grin. Her teeth pressed together and her bubblegum pink eyes narrowed. Not appreciating interruption, even from her own daughter.

“Right,  _ Rose _ . Thank you for your commentary but mommy will take over sweetie.” Her smile was too wide to be friendly causing the air to become stagnant and venomous. Though her irritation was quickly forgotten as she continued. Rose making a show of rolling her eyes. Lalonde senior pulling the bag from behind her and digging through it.

“As my darling daughter said I will give you each a Pokédex. Take good care for it, there are no replacements for these, unlike what the media says. Like, sure. These aren’t the first but it’s not like you can buy them from the corner store or take it to a repair show for a fix. So please, treat it as something valuable because it is, valuable.” The four nodded, agreeing. Even Rose setting aside her irksome attitude as she accepted the ipod shaped device. Each giving with  care as they all observed the Pokédexs with admiration. This special instrument was something no ordinary trainer could obtain. Only 10% of authorised Pokémon wielders getting these. It being a) expensive and b) a protected invention that only the Pokémon professor could freely give around. 

Just like their Xtransceivers they came in their respective colours, surprisingly. Maybe a heu too dark or too light but in the same hue range. John grabbed his with both hands, activating it and registering all the Pokémon in the room. Only coming to stop as the profesor proceeded with her explanation/speech. It rude to do so when she was still talking, but his friends doing it anyway. Only Rose getting lucky enough to catch the Minccino in the corner for her dex.

“You will meet all sorts of amazing Pokémon on your journey so make sure to catch a lot!” She pulled her hands on her hips, grinning brightly. It being the first smile that was genuine. Cleary passionate over her work. 

As the rest still awed and went through their new electronic appliance she glanced at her daughter. Her smile gone, replaced with something more sad. Only met with cold disregard. Returning the look with graceful cool that made Rose’s scowl turn deeper.

“Rose, I know you said you didn’t want a starter Pokémon but I think you would benefit of-”

“I will be  _ fine _ , mother. I handle my own without a starter. I have Jaspers, remember?”

Miss Lalonde grimaced, giving the Purloin at Rose’s feet a peek before returning the icey look.

“Yes, but Jaspers was a house Pokémon until a while ag-”

“I. Will. Be. Fine.” They stared each other down, stubbornness running through the family as neither backed down. Both thinking that they were in the right and that the other was being childish. 

Eventually, being the adult the prof focused back on the others. Having had this conversation too many times to get heated, again.

“Okay! All good! All we need to do now is show you how to catch Pokémon!” At this Rose groaned. Thinking that this was unnecessary. Dave shrugging, already knowing how to and the EgbertHarley’s agreeing with a shout. Wanting this show to get on the road.

But before Rose could remark something snappy, her mother had already pushed their group aside and ran out of the laboratory. Gesturing for them to come. 

“Meet me at Route 1 and don’t make me wait! This lovely lady here doesn’t have all day!” She winked and rushed out of her lab. Closing the door with a click, for some reason trusting a couple of 16 year old's in her lab, alone. Well yeah, sure. She knew them, more or less. But that was hardly reason to leave them alone in a laboratory with dangerous elements and important research. 

They glanced around once more, all the technical and other details foreign to them. But then they decided to go. Too hyped to stay in one place for too long. Even Dave having to admit that he wanted to go on with it so that they could explore and have their adventure.

They walked out of the building, planning to go to Route 1. Only stopping because they spotted mister Egbert a little farther up ahead, the Pokémon professor chatting with him. Their body language all casual and relaxed. 

The posse approached them, wondering why she had stopped to make chit chat. But the second she noticed them she waved goodbye and hurried to the famous Route 1. All smiley and skipping in high heels. Somehow not having broken an ankle yet. 

Bemused Dad Egbert watched her leave, coming to them when they caught his attention. Grinning with his fatherly grin. 

“Well, well, well look at all of you! Quite ready to start an adventure, aren’t you? And with brand new Pokédexs your journey will be all the more exciting. Which is why I’m glad I caught up to you. I forgot to give John or any of you your Town Maps.”  He held out four identical blue booklet like apparatuses. Each obtaining the Town Map and putting it in their bags, not in immediate need for them as they had seen Route 1, and the next places before. Once they reached Route 3 however, they were going to need said map. 

“It won’t be easy, journeying on your own. Not too mention rigorous. Some paths easy and some will take hours. There's some rough terrain ahead and vicious trainers ready to battle. So be sure to always prepare, call if necessary.” Advice taken they thanked him and strode towards where the Pokémon professor had wandered off to. Talking all the while, while John took a moment to stand by his father. Waving as he let a big grin stretch over his lips. Not able to stop the sense of dread of leaving home, even if this was not the place he grew up in. 

His dad waved back, proud and sad to watch him leave but happy that he was doing what he wanted. Wondering back to the times when he was just a little itty bitty toddler. Excited but never having to want something so big and difficult. But he was 16 , he would be alright. He was a sensible boy, he was going to be alright.

“I’m proud of you son, never forget that! Have an exciting journey!” 

“I will dad! I will! Bye, love you!” 

He ran to catch up to his friends, grinning wider and skipping at some parts. Leading at front as he watched the sky. No cloud in stratosphere. It a special day for these four friends.

With houses disappearing and vegetation becoming thicker and lusher they were nearing a road conveniently named Route 1. Seeing the wooden board stating it as such just up ahead together with Mom Lalonde. 

Though Jade halted them right before the invisible border.

“Wait, guys!” The three, stopped in their tracks faced the green girl. Looking in askance.

“What is is it Jade?”

“What if we take our first steps together?” That puzzled them even more as the lass huffed, airily throwing an arm in front of them and hooking her left one. Trying to make it clear what she meant. 

“You know? Arm in arm, our first steps together. Like a group.”  They still stared but this time not in confusion or bewilderment. John cocking his head as his eyebrows pulled downwards. Rose looking at least a bit entertained, the dark cloud of vexation lifting a little and Dave seemed to be deep in thought.

“Why? What has that to wi-”

“Sounds interesting Jade, let’s do it. Won’t you agree, Dave? Pretty ironic, is it?” The shades wearing youth nodded, hands together and fingers twiddling. Like an evil mastermind as his face remained blank. Nodding.

“Yes indeed sis, sounds ironic as fuck. The ironiest. So ironic the gods of irony are smiling upon us. Blessing us with the power of irony, buttering us in irony, enveloping us in irony. We are going to be acolytes of irony and we going to be fucking great at it. So Jade, dog let’s get this show on the road. Give me your arm.”

“Okay”

“Wha-what! Wait!”

“This should prove to be entertaining.” 

Jade and Dave linked their arms together, Rose standing on the outside and on her brother’s left while Jade took John’s arm and hooked it. The boy wanting to protest, but not able to. They were already walking, making it happen as Dave would say. Taking big steps like an 1930’s cartoon. Falling apart the moment they were not in town anymore but officially on a Route.

The botany loving gall giggled and laughed, moving to John’s side to look if he’s alright. A bit dizzy but not hurt he got up, yeans his pants. Rose grinning in amusement and Dave taking out something from his bag, his Pokémon curiously glancing up at the device in his hand. Holding it up to the sky as he gave a single warning to his friends.It was a bit of a late warning though.

“Heads up, to make it more ironic we need a photo. So say cheese everyone, this is Ironic Group Selfie Number One.” Just when he wanted take a picture with apparently a throw away camera, probably for extra irony his Pidove went and flew up to his head. The lad not flinching for even a second as he pressed the dingy red plastic button. His hair now literally a bird’s nest.

John covered his face, shocked by the flash. Jade blinked and waved her hands midair and Rose stood behind her brother, also blinking as she was surprised as well. The only one composed on the picture being the master or irony himself, Dave Strider.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Don't be afraid to comment!


End file.
